horridhenryfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcript:Horrid Henry's Sleepover
This transcript is a mess and is not identical to the real lines from the actual episode and may contain misspellings. You can help the Horrid Henry Wiki by cleaning it up. Horrid Henry: Mum! Perfect Peter: Oh, Henry! Horrid Henry: Mum, can I have a Sleepover? Mum: A sleepover? Everyone's had you over. (once!) Horrid Henry: Ha You Yaa! Greedy Graham: wip Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Horrid Henry: Hu? Beefy Bert: Hu? Horrid Henry: Wip Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Mum: Sleepover? Henry are You Shore are you having a Sleepover with? Horrid Henry: Um Nick, he's New. Mum: Well we Don't like Nick. Horrid Henry: Well it's a little bit weird. Henry Ralph Gurinder Brian Margaret Soraya Nick: When the Party was over the whoever to sing! New Nick: I want to got to loooooooooove are yououououou? Scearey Voice: Nick shore it was a horga bow night night shore! Mum: O right I dot it and dont be carefull. Horrid Henry: When Nick's Parents are running everyway. Yeah it is going to be great. Dad: And a last time We having a sllepover in Nick's House. Ralph's mum: Come and Pick up your son! Margaret's mum: Come and Pick up your son! Bert's mum: COME AND PICK UP YOUR SON!!!!!!!! Mothers: Come and pick up your son!!! Dad: and be have it and do Nick's Parent are picking up. Viking Mother: # la we Bonjohohoho norm! Horrid Henry: Um i'm Henry. Viking Mother: Welcome henry welcome henry welcoooooooomeee! Horrid Henry: um Nick lives here. Viking Mother: With Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus. The Dogs: grrrrrrr! Vampire Father: wait dogs down ah mutch more! Viking Mother: Nicky with with us your uuuuuuuuu. Vampire Father: don't worry mom it your cantony ontoty On your kariowki. Viking Mother: niky with us your uuuuuuuuuuuus. New Nick: Hi Henry in your doob neb your are very cool. Viking Mother & Vampire Father: Ooooooooooooooooooooo! Horrid Henry: maibee the parent are very loud! New Nick: yeah it sout of! Horrid Henry: so what bed it night time! New Nick: Everytime i like it was comeing the house it was it meet my kid sister Lily! Lisping Lily: I want to you meet you henwy? Horrid Henry: yuck New Nick: Sorry henry its ony my birthday Horrid Henry: so we want it New Nick: Yeah Viking Mother Vampire Father The Dog: laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Lisping Lily: henwy my mothers want to have a big kiss Horrid Henry: Yuck New Nick: Of you go Lily Horrid Henry: Yuch this is gistusting New Nick: Yeah Cool in it Horrid Henry: Wha How wip hee New Nick: uh henry arbee hu beds broken Horrid Henry: can you watch rappa zappa TV: IF YOU GOING IT YOU ARE LOYING Horrid Henry: its the aliens in rappa zappa New Nick: Aliens what aliens are int are not aliens in this episode Horrid Henry: now at fast Viking Mother: henry it short it in the miss couse be you will be the sefing are yooooo New Nick: oh mam i shore it got tommorow Lisping Lily: henwy are you yo yo Horrid Henry: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah what New Nick: it's me henry open the door whats the matter are you sceared Horrid Henry: whrers the toys New Nick: the dogs chew dem Horrid Henry: comics New Nick: the dogs chew dem New Nick: dogs are you got toys to play with Horrid Henry: now you just go to bed Radio: Los it again sleeping underbed are you to do Horrid Henry: so are you thair New Nick: some time we are go to sleep Horrid Henry: Yuck The Cats: Meaow The Dog: whooo The Radio: meao wof wof Horrid Henry: oh i need a wee you can doo it The Scearedy voice: henry run run henry run run henry run henry run run henry ruuuun henry run Lisping Lily: henwy are you yo yo Viking Mother: la la la la la la la la la la laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Vampire Father: Come on henry take a big bite Mum: oh not again Horrid Henry: mum dad please Category:Transcripts